


The Bone Charm Strikes Back

by estora, missdreawrites



Series: The Bone Charm Made Them Do It [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bone Charms (Dishonored), Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, I cannot express to you how much porn there is, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estora/pseuds/estora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdreawrites/pseuds/missdreawrites
Summary: Corvo and Daud are forced to spend a few weeks apart, but that doesn't stop them - and the Outsider - from enjoying each others' company. All they need is a little... charm.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Corvo Attano/Daud/The Outsider, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Daud/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Series: The Bone Charm Made Them Do It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Bone Charm Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Once again reiterating that this is porn. Y'all know the drill. Enjoy!

Corvo had forgotten how _hard_ it was to go for weeks without being with someone.

The longest time he’d ever been away from Jessamine were those several months Corvo had spent travelling the Isles in desperate search of a cure for the plague. Often days he’d been too busy, too focused, to miss her, but then night would fall and he’d retire alone in his bunk on the ship, cold sheets and an empty space beside him where he would otherwise have curled up beside Jessamine, looping his arm around her waist and nestling his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder. These nights were the hardest. Some would pass by without him having slept at all, instead reading her letters by candlelight and longing for her presence.

On other nights he’d read her… _other_ letters, and while it wasn’t necessarily the same as being with her, it just about kept him sane.

Exploring Karnaca in the dead of night is what’s keeping him sane now. Serkonos is sticky and hot this time of year, the air thick with silver dust and the cicadas screaming long into the late hours of the night. Corvo had spent the last several hours tossing and turning in his small bed, aching for the feel of Daud’s body to press up against – not even to rut against, just to hold – and sighed, then sighed again when sleep evaded him. There were several things he could think to do to alleviate his restlessness, but Daud’s last letter was short and perfunctory, which is typical of the man and also not very satisfying when it comes to the sleepless nights.

So here he is instead, on his intelligence-gathering mission, away from Dunwall and from Emily for the first time since the bad old days. Three weeks feel like an eternity and his body is tight with built-up tension; anxiety twisting in his gut at the idea of being away for so long, dread clouding his mind, and the overwhelming urge to get back on the next ship to Dunwall and cut this mission short by half. But Emily will be fine; Daud is watching over her.

Corvo just has to _relax_.

He crouches on the top of a roof, squinting around at the city of his childhood, and taps into the Void. Every Blink across the rooftops is like a gulp of fresh air, clearing his mind of the dread that has settled there like black tar. He steadies himself, aims for another rooftop, Blinks –

And crow – a _crow_ , of _all things_ – slams into the side of his head with a startled screaming squawk, and Corvo only _barely_ manages to divert his interrupted Blink to a rusted veranda below him, landing hard on his feet with a muffled yelp. Pain shoots up his legs and he staggers forward into the apartment, reaching into the Void to still time so that the inhabitants of the apartment don’t realise he’s just intruded.

Except he doesn’t need to, because this place is abandoned. Vines and weeds have infiltrated it through the cracks in the mortar; the floorboards are rotting and collapsing; the windows are broken. It’s pitch black in the room, except for the faint glow of purple in the corner and the telltale hum of a rune, hissing and vibrating on the velvet of a shrine devoted to the Outsider.

Corvo chokes.

The Outsider. His… visits? Attention? His _appearances_ have been few and far in between since _that night_ on the shrine, but where Corvo and Daud have lacked the Outsider’s involvement in reality, they’ve made up for in… imagination, so to speak. Void. He can't even _look_ at a shrine anymore without getting half-hard. His pants are already tightening from having done nothing more than stand before the purple velvet and hissing runes.

“Are you there?” Corvo asks, hungry for something he can’t put a name to.

Silence.

Corvo tries very hard not to pout like a sullen child, and takes the runes, absorbing their magic and feeling a rush of Void energy strengthening his body and flexing his powers. And he waits for that jolt at the back of his stomach, the telltale feeling of falling into the Void for the Outsider to monologue him, or to do – other things to him. Even as his face heats at the thought, nothing happens.

Corvo grits his teeth and begins to turn away, irrationally cross – but then the shrine hisses, and when he turns back, he sees it.

That _fucking bone charm_.

“You want a show?” Corvo asks, raising an eyebrow. “You could always just ask me in person, you know.”

Silence still. But the charm hangs suspended in the air, the crack running deep through the bone, throbbing in time with his increased heartbeat and the twitch of his cock. With a small whine, Corvo relents. He slips his hands down his body, biting his lower lip. It seems like eons ago that he was on the floor, sobbing hysterically and frantically tugging at his cock, driven half-mad at being unable to find release with his own touch. It's almost a blur of memory; a week of pure, sweet agony, a constant aching desire in his groin that just built and built and built until he couldn't take it any longer.

“Shit fucking Void,” Corvo swears. He hardly manages to get his pants halfway down before falling to his knees before the shrine, slowly pumping himself to fullness. The sounds that come out of his mouth - small embarrassing groans - fill the expanse of the cave, echoing around and bouncing back at him, sending pleasure shooting through his blood.

It barely takes any time at all. He can feel it, curling its way down his back and tightening in his balls, but he imagines the Outsider's smirking eyes and throbs hard with the need to prolong this. Corvo chokes on a sob and grips the base of his cock, halting his impending orgasm, and shakes hard, his breathing coming in hard rasps as he denies himself release.

He does this again, and again, and again - jerking himself off, then stopping the release a moment soon, howling in frustration even though he only has himself to blame this time because he loves this. He loves denying himself. He loves the agony that comes with stopping himself from orgasming; would like it even more if Daud were here, clamping a ring around the base of his cock, or straddling him and jerking himself off while Corvo sobs and writhes and begs for release.

Would like it even more if it was the Outsider, here, watching him with heated black eyes as Corvo weeps for mercy.

An hour passes; perhaps another. His cock is blood-red, almost purple, curved towards his belly and dripping relentlessly with precome. His breath comes in short, wheezing gasps as he jerks himself, stops, then jerks himself again, his cock fucking into the grip of his hand. It's not enough. Corvo growls and spits on his left hand, then reaches behind to work a slicked finger into himself, wanting to feel filled the way the Void filled him and twisted around that perfect spot deep inside of him. He groans as he presses his middle finger into himself, sliding it in and out and gently stretching, even as he clamps down another impending orgasm. Choking on a sob, Corvo rocks his hips - up into his grip, then down onto his fingers, imagining Daud behind him, his hands gripping his waist hard enough to bruise, as he plunders into Corvo from behind.

Corvo's finger finds that spot inside of him and he yells hoarsely, and it's too much. He takes himself in hand jerks himself off _hard_ , and he comes with a howl, his dick twitching violently against his abdomen as he spills his release onto his own chest.

He collapses on the floor before the shrine, shuddering and gasping for air, spent, splattered with the force of his own orgasm. When the black seeps back from the corners of his vision and he can breathe normally again, he pulls himself to his knees, using the shrine to help him up.

The bone charm is still there.

Corvo swallows, hard.

Though the Outsider hasn’t appeared tonight, for whatever reason, the message is clear, and the idea of wearing the charm again and enduring endless weeks of being wracked with aroused shudders shoots straight to his cock, hardening him instantly. Corvo groans, weak, and reaches for the charm, his fingers tracing the cracked groove and groaning when it floods him with that familiar pleasure-pain of forced arousal. He’s hard again, harder than he’s been since those blurred weeks of mindnumbing agony where he’d been pushed to the brink.

But then he pulls his hand back.

He’s in Serkonos for a reason. He can’t afford the distraction. No matter how much he feels like sobbing for it.

“Next time,” he whispers, but his cock is still stiff, hard and throbbing, aching to be touched. What he wants, _really_ wants, is to wear the bone charm and take himself in hand and rub until he’s writhing on the floor screaming, tears streaming down his face and ruined begs escaping from his throat.

Instead, he hisses through clenched teeth as he cups his erection again, slick sliding down his cock to coat his hand. He hears himself grunting softly, making small noises with each tug of his hand over his sensitive dick, moaning out loud when he rubs his thumb against the head of his cock, the tension twisting tighter and tighter.

And now that he’s touching himself again he can’t stop. He brings his other hand up to link with his other hand, and he fucks himself into his joined hands, grunting obscenely and staring up at that fucking bone charm, imagining Daud’s hands instead of his own, imagining the Outsider’s hand reaching behind and pressing inside with the Void, stretching him until he can barely breathe. He hears himself whispering two names, over and over again, with a hoarse voice, barely coherent as he fucks his hips desperately into his hands.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, as he twists his fingers around the head of his cock, skin soaked with his own slick, and it’s too much. He can’t stop, but this time, nothing is stopping him, and his vision goes white as he explodes. He comes hard – and _keeps on coming,_ relentlessly, howling through his violent orgasm.

When it’s over, he lies on the floor, shaking and breathing hard. When he finally pulls himself to his feet, the bone charm has gone.

Corvo smiles, weakly, and fixes himself, tugging his ruined pants back over his sensitive skin. Next time, he vows, and Blinks out of the abandoned apartment.

* * *

Even on a different continent, Corvo manages to drive Daud insane.

Daud isn't not _like_ this, not usually - not _ever_ \- with people. He’s never been one of those sex-crazed maniacs, like the occasional Whaler who did little more than look around for his next warm body, or contracts he received for men who were easy to track and kill because all they did was visit the Cat four or five times a week. Sex has never been a priority of his, self-release a convenience more than a pursuit of pleasure; he’s had his partners in the past, he’s enjoyed their company, and he likes the sensation of an orgasm, and little more than that crossed his mind.

But he wants Corvo _all the time_ , and Corvo knows it.

The last letter Corvo sent to him has been folded and unfolded so many times that the creases in the parchment are starting to wear out some of the words; not, Daud thinks sourly to himself, that he even needs to read it to know what it says, he’s already memorised the entire filthy thing that the Abbey would gladly throw in a bonfire. It’s kept him company for six consecutive nights now; innocently folded and tucked into the secret drawer of his bedside table, pulled out in the dead of night when he crawls back to his bed after a long day tolerating the Empress’s displeasure at his presence in her life and countless reports that need to be written and filed.

With a groan, Daud seats himself on the edge of his bed, his boots kicked off and his jacket slung over the chair beside his desk. His shoulders crack when he rolls them - grunts in annoyance, he dislikes feeling _old_ but that’s what he is now - and the hour is late enough that he’s more than ready to fall back on to the sheets (new ones, he pities the poor servant who had to clean the mess he made last night with his own hand as he fucked into the mattress, Corvo’s written words making him hard enough to drill stone) and succumb to sleep.

And _yet_. He can’t stop his eyes from flicking towards the drawer where Corvo’s letter hides. Can’t stop the sensation of warmth coiling in his gut from tightening his pants when he shifts and lies down. 

It’s not that he’s lonely, per se - although he is, he’ll admit it, he’s grown accustomed to sharing his bed with Corvo, enjoying the weight of him in his arms at night, trading words and grins during the day, unspoken secrets that only the two of them share - and it’s not that he exists in a constant state of arousal. But Corvo makes him _want_ . And he knows this is exactly what Corvo intended when he’d sent that _damn wretched letter_.

There’s also an element of guilt, because the postscript coyly requests Daud’s response which he’s tried and failed to start and the longer it goes without him putting quill to paper the harder it is to know what to write at all. The dirtiest thing Daud’s ever written in his life was a request to a Whaler to stop treating the base like it was the Golden Cat. 

He’ll try again. 

Later. For now, the tightness in his pants is doing its best to make sure he won’t be sleeping any time soon. With a soft growl, Daud reaches over to his drawer and pulls out Corvo’s letter, hard as steel even before his eyes flick across the first few lines.

He never used to make an artform out of self-pleasure. When he masturbates, it’s quick, perfunctory; he’s aware of his own shortcomings and why the Outsider found him boring, _unscintillating_ , before his - relationship with Corvo. And Void knows the Outsider would never have jerked him off - _that happened_ , Daud thinks, _multiple_ times, and that thought makes his hips jerk into his grip - without Corvo there to join them.

The feeling of his own hand on his dick, lubricated by his own arousal, that really hasn’t been an issue at all these days, is fucking sensational in ways it never was before all of this; he pays attention now to how coarse his fingers are, the weight of his hand against his sensitive, leaking cock, the way it wraps around himself with just the right amount of pressure, the way he flicks his thumb against the tip just the same way Corvo jerks him off. He chokes down a groan, thrusting into his own grip, his other hand clenching the paper where Corvo has written his fantasy about bending Daud over a shrine to press into him while the Outsider presses into Corvo, and -

“I knew you’ve never been much of a wordsmith, Daud, but even for you these attempts are embarrassing at best.”

Daud doesn’t stop jacking himself off, but he does swear and drop Corvo’s letter, heart racing both from impending orgasm and startlement at the Outsider’s unexpected presence. The Outsider is leaning casually against the dressing table, Daud’s notebook in his pale, slender hands - hands that not too long ago had wrapped around his length and brought him to completion - and his dark eyes gazing at the Daud’s scrawled attempts to pen a filthy letter in return to Corvo, the corner of his mouth twisted in amusement at both the words and the sight before him.

“The fuck do you want,” Daud grunts, slowing his hand down enough to curb the unbearable swell of climax. “Corvo’s not -”

“I know where Corvo is.” The Outsider closes Daud’s notebook and sets it aside.

Yeah, Daud bets he does - and probably paid him a long visit, too. He wonders if he should be jealous rather than aroused; there’s something intoxicating about the unbidden image of his lover and the god of the Void twisting in sheets together and Corvo coming all over that slim, pale chest. Daud grunts again, pre-come dripping from the tip of his throbbing length. The Outsider chuckles softly, as though he knows exactly what Daud was thinking.

“He took care of himself rather nicely, in case you were wondering,” the Outsider murmurs, and the next thing Daud knows, the Outsider is straddling him, his waist aligned with Daud’s and their hips pressing firmly enough that Daud cannot stop himself from rutting against him.

“You didn’t fuck him against a shrine?” Daud gasps, as the Outsider brings his hand down to join Daud’s around his hardness.

“I was - otherwise occupied.”

At this angle, in the faint light of the flickering candle, Daud can see something akin to exhaustion lining the Outsider’s features; a weariness to the way his brow furrows, the tense slump of his shoulders, and a worry set in the way his mouth twists - but then his hand squeezes Daud’s balls experimentally and Daud bucks into his grip and the look is gone, replaced by something more wicked instead.

“I didn’t think I’d be of - interest to you,” Daud admits, pressing his other hand to the Outsider’s breeches - feeling, to his own surprise, an answering arousal. “Without Corvo.”

“Mmm. No. But he inspires something in you, does he not?”

There’s no denying that. 

“He misses you,” the Outsider says, rolling his hips down harder into Daud’s. Clothes vanish swiftly - he’s too numbed out of his mind with the brink of pleasure to notice if the Outsider has removed them, or willed himself nude. “Do try and make an effort for your return letter, won’t you?”

“I was thinking I’d just tell him I wanked while thinking about him,” Daud grunts, and the Outsider’s length slides against his, urging him to widen his grip to hold them both together. He groans, whatever his next words were going to be evaporating as the Outsider begins a ruthless rocking motion.

“Perhaps I ought to give you something more… _detailed_ to write about.”

Perhaps he should. “I thought release was a mortal need,” Daud gasps.

“It is,” the Outsider agrees. “But I am more than capable of simulating the experience for you.”

Daud doesn’t have a chance to reply; he comes hard between their bodies when the Outsider twists his hips again, the movement sending Daud spiralling over the edge. His vision whites out and he shudders through his release, come splattering between their bodies, but the Outsider isn’t finished with him yet and Daud’s body certainly isn’t finished either, his cock still hard and leaking despite coming. He swears as the Outsider leans forward to firstly slide his tongue down Daud’s chest, collecting the come cooling on his skin with his tongue, then seals his mouth over Daud’s. He swears again into the kiss, tasting himself on the Outsider’s mouth and his cock twitches violently between them again as the Outsider wraps his hand around him once more and ruthlessly jerks him off.

“ _Corvo_ -” Daud hears himself choke out, and that just makes the Outsider’s grin wider.

“You liked getting Corvo off,” the Outsider says, and Daud shudders again, half-mad with arousal and ready to come. “You liked it when _I_ got _you_ off.”

Void. Void help him, he _did_ \- he wants the Outsider’s hands on him as much as he wants Corvo’s dick inside him but before he can choke this out to pathetically beg the Outsider to fill him, the Outsider twists the head of erection sharply and Daud is _done_ , coming hard again for the second time and it feels like it lasts forever. He feels his eyes roll back into his head and the Outsider’s hand milking him for all he’s worth, until the pleasure winds down and he falls back on his sweat-laden sheets, shivering and spent and exhausted.

“You’re curious, aren’t you,” the Outsider’s cool, pleased voice above him says. He’s still hard; Daud can feel his length against his body, and with his eyes closed makes an attempt to reach for him, to get him off too, but the Outsider stops his hand.

“About what,” Daud mutters.

“Why Corvo enjoys it so much. Hard and desperate and wanting, but denied the bliss of release.”

He cracks an eye open to half-glare at the Outsider. “Corvo’s into whatever it is he’s into. I don’t need to know why he likes going around weeks at a time without orgasm.”

The Outsider holds Daud’s hand captive, still not allowing him to reach for his erection, dripping with precome. “I could show you,” he says, and pulls from the air beside him -

“Oh, no,” Daud says, warningly, sitting up to push himself away from the bone charm hovering in the air between them. Even without its touch on him he can feel the subtle curl of warmth and pleasure emanating from the charm that caused all of this in the first place. “No. Nope. I’m old and I’m not in the business of denying myself. No thank you.”

“It wouldn’t have to be for quite as long as Corvo wore it,” the Outsider points out. 

As incredible as Daud had thought Corvo, sobbing like an animal as he masturbated on their shared bed without relief until Daud thought he was going to come just from watching the scene unfold, he’d never considered himself in the same position - not being able to come when he required. He starts to shake his head but finds himself unable to _stop_ thinking about it. Corvo likes it for a reason. What _would_ it feel like, to be on the brink of orgasm and unable to come, just hiking up his pleasure more and more until -

“Three hours. That’s all I ask for.”

Three _hours?_ Usually Daud gets himself off within as little as three _minutes_.

“I, uh…” Daud murmurs, and the Outsider kisses him again, dragging his tongue against Daud’s until Daud is panting back, his hand clamped tightly on the Outsider’s thigh to steady him. He thinks of Corvo, again, stretched out on the bed and desperately wanking himself, face etched with agonised pleasure, his entire being almost violently enjoying the denial. He swallows, hard, and says, “Bloodfly.”

The Outsider pulls back, his hand stroking down Daud’s too-sensitive softened length, the movement slicked from his come. “Bloodfly.”

“My word,” Daud clarifies, hips jerking into his grasp.

The Outsider smiles, and loops the bone charm around Daud’s neck.

The effect is instantaneous.

A pulse of shivery heat moves through him, the thrumming of the cracked bonecharm against his chest sending vibrations through his nerves and coiling tightly in his gut. Daud chokes out another swear as artificial pleasure begins to flood his system, and before he knows it he's hard and aching again.

Daud has always prided himself on his self-control, but all of that is gone now - all he's left with is a mind-numbing rush of agony and pleasure, caught in the grip of the way he feels as he rushes towards orgasm, and all he can do about it is grab the Outsider's hips and hump him desperately.

The Outsider's weight is solid above him, and patient while he lets Daud grind into him. What the fuck was Daud thinking? He can't last like this for another minute, let alone three hours. And yet -

"Enjoying yourself?" the Outsider grins.

Daud swears at him again and tries to take himself in hand.

The Outsider intervenes, gently - halting Daud's hand before he can grip his sensitive length that is relentlessly dripping with arousal. "You know that will just make it harder."

"Is that supposed to be a joke, you -"

"But then again, you seemed to enjoy watching Corvo. And I've rather started to enjoy watching you, too, my dear friend."

He doesn't know whether he pushes the Outsider's hands away, or if the Outsider releases him - either way, he finds himself closing his hand around his length. Heat spills over and he moans wretchedly, the sensation of relentless arousal and pleasure almost unbearable. How did Corvo deal with this? For longer than a minute? He's barely had this stupid fucking charm on for twenty seconds and he feels like he'll die if he doesn't come right fucking now. He tightens his fist and fucks into his hand as fast as he can, and feels his orgasm building and clenching his muscles. The pleasure peaks and he opens his mouth to cry out, and then -

Nothing. 

Daud gasps in fury, body shaking hard as he lingers there on the brink of release. He palms himself again, tears burning his eyes from the unbearable sensation, and orgasm swells and stops again, and again, and again, and before he knows what he's doing he's writhing and sobbing and fucking himself against the Outsider's firm body and he hears himself distantly, hoarsely begging for Corvo.

Then he feels the Outsider's hands on his, pulling his grip away from from his cock, and chokes when he opens his eyes. The pleasure hasn't gone away, it's still there, driving him borderline mental, but it quells just enough for him to blink and breathe.

"Do you need to say your word?" the Outsider murmurs, his pitch-black eyes gazing down at Daud, incognisant of the mess of come and slick smeared between their bodies.

Daud swallows, breathing hard and shaking, feeling the word on the tip of his tongue. He could say it, right now, and let his release overcome him even though he doubts it's been more than a few minutes since -

"It's been more than an hour."

Daud huffs a laugh, which turns into a ragged moan when the movement brushes his length against the Outsider's, and he finds himself grinding up against him once more.

"No," he whispers.

"Are you sure?"

Daud pulls his hands up and grips the board of the bed, gritting his teeth as the pleasure pulses through him, winding back enough now that he can think half-rationally. He'd told Corvo to do this - he didn't realise how much self-restraint the man has. "I'm sure," Daud says, voice hoarse.

The Outsider's mouth covers his, pressing their lengths together. The sensation is fucking exquisite. Daud groans into his kiss and whines when he pulls back. "Do you need..." Daud says, glancing down at the Outsider's hardness, slick and heavy between them. It's a good-looking cock, one of the nicest he's ever seen, and between that thought and the next he realises he desperately wants it inside him.

The Outsider smirks. "I don't have the same needs as mortals, Daud," he says, voice as smooth as silk, and with cool, gentle hands he shifts Daud's legs apart and adjusts him on his lap. Daud jerks when he feels a tendril of the Void breach him and he releases a low moan, the pleasure spiking again as the tendril massages him from the inside, steadily stretching him and flicking over that bundle of nerves. "I think I know what yours are, however."

"Then - hurry up and _fuck me_ -"

Daud doesn't need to beg; though the Outsider tellingly has a thing for it when Corvo does - and Corvo likes being reduced to begging and pleading - he doesn't demand the same of Daud. The Outsider laughs against his mouth and shifts his legs again, and the tendril of the Void that had been pulsing inside of him slips away. Daud groans, then grips the frame of the bed so tightly he imagines it almost snaps when the Outsider slides into him with one swift movement.

"Yes," he chokes, hips jerking to fuck himself on the Outsider's cock, but the Outsider steadies him with a hand to his hip and sets the pace, pressing into him as deeply as he can go, then pulling out agonisingly slowly, and filling him once more.

He lingers there on the brink of orgasm, letting the Outsider fuck him senseless while the urge to wrap his hands around himself and drive himself back into that state of borderline insanity grows more and more intense with every strike against his prostate. It rises and rises and he distantly hears himself moaning again, Corvo's name on his lips as the Outsider moves inside of him, rhythmically slowly.

He has no idea how much time passes - whether it's been a minute or another hour. All he knows is that every time the Outsider hits his sweet spot, come spills from the tip of his cock without the relief of release. His hands clench harder and harder around the frame to stop himself from touching himself because that won't help, only the Outsider's hand will, and Daud closes his eyes and gives himself over to the pleasure - the agony of being wound as tight as a fucking copper coil.

Finally, through the haze of his delirious peaks of pleasure and throes of agony with every throb of his aching, neglected dick, he feels the Outsider - whose voice has joined his in chorus to murmur Corvo's name - shudder and pulse within him in time with the bone charm resting against his slick chest, and it's too much. Daud releases a guttural groan and his hands fly down to grip the Outsider's waist, stopping him from slipping away. "Please," he moans. "I need -"

"Three hours are up, Daud," the Outsider murmurs, a coy lilt to his tone, and Daud's hands find his hardness as soon as the words filter through his dazed mind. He rubs himself frantically, swearing with each stroke up and sobbing with the down stroke, orgasm surging through him without release again and again, until finally he feels the Outsider's hand close around his movements. Pleasure hits him like a carriage, pulsing and lancing through him, and when he comes he bares his throat and howls.

"Again," the Outsider whispers in his ear, his hand relentlessly blurring on Daud's dick, and he hardens immediately and orgasm sweeps through his body.

He explodes.

The orgasm, denied to him for three hours, lasts for an eternity - his mind whited out as he comes and comes and comes and in its place is no longer the persistent, taut arousal, but relief. He falls back against the bed, body trembling and his skin damp with sweat, hopelessly spent and finally softening as the Outsider slides out of him. Daud hisses but otherwise can't even bring himself to move, or open his eyes. When awareness returns, he feels the bone charm around his neck has vanished; he's been cleaned up, and the sheets of his bed cover him for modesty. He feels the Outsider's hand lacing through his hair. He thinks he hears him murmur something, but he's too far gone to pay attention. All he's capable of doing is weakly reaching out to grasp the Outsider's hand.

"Do try and make an effort in your correspondence to Corvo, won't you?" the Outsider says.

Daud grunts.

Then he's gone.

When he wakes again, he drains the glass of water left on his bedside table. And next to it, Corvo's worn letter that started all of this, and Daud's notebook.

Daud swears, picks up the notebook, and begins to write.

* * *

~~_Dear Corvo,_ ~~

~~_The last few weeks have been difficult without you. I don’t waste words lightly, so know that what I have to write is because you’ve affected me in ways I never thought possible, or imagined anyone could. I am unaccustomed to penning personal serenades but it has been four weeks without you so far, and in lieu of my physical presence I would like to –_ ~~

~~_-_ ~~

~~_Dear Corvo,_ ~~

~~_As I write this, I am sitting naked at my desk. The thought of you stirs me; my body aches, sweat has broken out across my skin, and my left hand is currently –_ ~~

~~_-_ ~~

~~_Dear Corvo,_ ~~

~~_Why the fuck do you even need a letter? Just fucking imagine me sucking you off or something. How hard is that? That's not hard. You could probably buy that "Passion of the Knife of Dunwall" penny dreadful if you're really that fucking desperate_ ~~

~~_-_ ~~

~~_Corvo,_ ~~

~~_I’ll be frank. I wanked three times the other day to your letter. I hope you’re doing the same._ ~~

~~_-_ ~~

_Corvo,_

_I had a visit from our friend last night..._

* * *

Corvo sighs, leaning back against the uncomfortable cot on the ship returning him to Dunwall. The mattress is too thin and he’s too old to be laying on it for so many days. The Captain assures him they’ll make port at Dunwall in two days, at the very earliest, but Corvo is bone-deep exhausted and quite ready to be home.

He rolls over on the bed, and a slight whispering of magic makes him open his eyes. The ship is gone, replaced with the graying tones of the Void, and he climbs off the cot with spine cracking speed. “Outsider?” he calls, and a path spins out in front of him.

Following it up and around the platform he’d arrived on, Corvo finds himself stepping into a half built, half ruined bedroom. The Outsider leans against a broken shrine, purple fabric draped around the room, “Hello, Corvo,” the Outsider says. 

“I’m surprised to see you,” Corvo says, drawing closer. 

The Outsider’s mouth quirks upward. “I visited our mutual friend,” he says. “He reminded me that I’d been remiss.”

Corvo lifts an eyebrow. “Remiss?” 

“I didn’t fuck you across the shrine you found.”

The blase tone makes Corvo’s face heat up, and he scratches the back of his head. “It um, wasn’t really necessary?”

The Outsider tips him an amused look. “My dear Corvo, nothing I’ve done with you has been because it was necessary.”

That only makes Corvo flush harder. 

With a swirl of ash, the Outsider appears just in front of him, leaning into Corvo’s space. “If this is unwanted, you need merely say,” the Outsider murmurs, his fingers curling into the space between Corvo’s jacket and vest. 

“You know what my word is,” Corvo says boldly. “If I wanted to use it, I would.”

The Outsider smirks. “I do,” he agrees, and presses Corvo back toward the bed in the center of the room. “Did you know that Daud’s word is _bloodfly_?”

Corvo snorts, tilting his face up for a kiss. “I’m the wrong sort of person to need to know that,” he admits. “But it fits, doesn’t it?”

“Grim and macabre, just like him,” the Outsider says, and kisses away anything Corvo might have said to that.

The Outsider leans the entire length of himself against Corvo, his body cool to the touch. A moment later, and Corvo’s clothes have melted away, turned to smoke and disappearing into the ether. “Handy trick,” Corvo laughs against the Outsider’s throat. “You give that power to anyone else?” 

There’s no response to that, as thick tendrils of void energy snake into the room, wrapping around his wrists. “Yes?” the Outsider prompts.

Slowly Corvo nods. “Yes,” he says. 

The restraints pull taut, raising his arms over his head, stretching out his torso. “Do you need the bone charm?” the Outsider wonders, fingers playing over the muscles in Corvo’s stomach. The coolness of his fingers makes Corvo’s skin twitch and jump, and he shakes his head rapidly. 

The Outsider leans over him, watching him carefully before nodding once. “Very well.” 

Magic flickers over them briefly, and the back of Corvo’s left hand tingles before whatever strange power the Outsider wields over him rushes through him, blanking his mind and making him arch up. The Outsider kisses away his ragged sound, holding Corvo’s chest down with one hand. 

Something wraps around Corvo’s interested cock, rolling over him in long, slow pulls, quickly bringing him to full hardness. The Outsider’s hand joins the Void in jerking him off, and before long, Corvo is reduced to writhing up into the touch embarrassingly quickly. 

“Outsider,” he breathes, once his mouth is freed from the endlessly deep kisses. 

It makes the Outsider smirk again, and he slides a finger inside Corvo. “I do apologize, my dear,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to Corvo’s mouth, “here in the Void, I can’t simulate the same sort of experience as I did for Daud.”

That takes a second for Corvo to untangle, and he catches the Outsider’s mouth in a deep kiss. “Next time,” he says.

The Outsider’s finger pauses for the barest second before returning to the slow stretching. “Next time,” he agrees.

Corvo loses time on the pull and stretch of the Outsider’s hands on him, mindlessly returning kisses, and hitching himself closer to the Outsider. Eventually he feels cool tendrils of magic wrap around his ankles and spread his legs, holding him loosely enough that he can arch and move, but keeping him from closing his thighs.

His eyes drag open to watch the Outsider sit back in the space between them, and Corvo flushes when he catches sight of his cock rising huge between them. The Outsider is looking at him, and Corvo twitches as more tendrils of Void magic slip over his side and wrap around his cock.

To his eyes, the magic looks like dark smoke, shifting in and out form. For a second it looks like the Outsider, then like Daud, as a simulated mouth drops down around his cock and sucks with perfect pressure.

Corvo jerks hard, his head hitting the headboard as the pressure aligns with the Outsider adding a second finger inside him. Orgasm begins to build quickly - too quickly for him to suppress - and his wordless begging turns desperate. 

His words have been blown away but the Outsider has never needed words to understand him. The suction stops, as do his fingers, holding Corvo on the very edge.

It was close, too close, and Corvo strains and pants against the feeling of _almost-almost_ that pounds through him. 

“Good,” the Outsider murmurs quietly, his fingers beginning a slow thrusting movement that doesn’t help Corvo’s predicament at _all_.

Slowly though, the too-close-almost feeling fades and the magic around his cock begins to match the rhythm of the Outsider’s fingers. 

“Can you last until dawn?” the Outsider wonders, adding a third finger and curling them against Corvo’s prostate. 

Corvo’s laugh is faintly desperate. “When is dawn?”

“In the Void?” the Outsider asks, another smirk curling around the words, “never.”

“Going to keep me here forever?” 

The Outsider’s fingers pause again. “Could I?” 

“Maybe someday,” Corvo murmurs and the Outsider’s fingers press hard against his prostate and Corvo loses his words again in a loud cry. 

It takes no time at all to have him on the very edge again, and this time when he begs, the Outsider doesn’t stop. His cock jerks hard, a small slide of liquid leaking out of the tip before a tendril of magic wraps around him and tightens.

His orgasm slams to a halt and a cry is ripped from his chest, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you my dear?”

Corvo can only sob and roll his hips into the Outsider’s touch as waves of pleasure reduce his brain to white noise and the sound of his harsh breathing. 

Each touch of the Outsider’s fingers against his prostate makes him twitch down into it, trying to fuck himself without leverage. The mouth around him tightens and presses a non-existent tongue to torment the nerves under the head of his cock, and Corvo pulls at his restraints. 

The magic around his cock disappears and the noise Corvo makes to that is inhuman. The Outsider’s fingers pull away from him; Corvo whines at the loss. 

“Do you need to say your word?” the Outsider asks him, fingers light on his hips.

Corvo heaves a few deep breaths. “No.”

“Then,” the Outsider says, sitting back on his heels. “Show me.”

The restraints around his wrists disappear, and Corvo doesn’t ask twice before darting his hands down to his desperately hard cock. He’s beyond shame now, so on edge and panting for it that he wraps his fingers his fingers around himself and strokes.

There’s no finesse to his movements, arching his hips as best he can with his ankles still restrained, Corvo strokes and pulls at his cock until orgasm slams into him and -

Stops.

He looks down the length of his body to see the black magic brand around the base of his cock, swirling with power and smoke. He hadn’t even noticed its pressure.

“Outsider?” he asks, more a whine than anything else.

“Go on,” he says, smirking. “Put on a show.”

Corvo has no guile left to make it anything more than artless, but he braces himself as best he can against the bed to stroke himself with long, smooth pulls. He has to pause at the head of his cock to dig his thumb into the over-sensitive nerves there. 

Time passes without his awareness, he’s only aware of the constant pull on his cock, and the weight of the Outsider’s eyes on him. 

Finally, after an eternity of fucking his fist and the growing desperation under his skin, the Outsider catches his hands. “Open your eyes, my dear,” he murmurs.

Corvo drags his eyes open, finding himself splayed out on his narrow, uncomfortable cot. The sleep pants he’d worn to bed are _ruined_ , soaked through with sweat and pre-come. His cock throbs, feeling huge and distended where it’s trapped in the fine cloth. 

The Outsider urges him up onto his knees, pulling the ruined clothing away from him. There’s a swirl of magic and the sound of displaced air, and the Outsider reappears behind him, pressed tightly to his skin. The Outsider is still clothed, but when Corvo arches back, he can feel a distinct hardness behind him.

With one arm wrapped around Corvo’s waist, the Outsider pulls him backward to lean his weight there, and Corvo collapses into the sensation. “Do not touch yourself, my dear,” the Outsider murmurs in his ear. 

Immediately he makes fists at his sides, and the Outsider slides his hand around Corvo’s jutting cock. 

Now firmly in the real world, Corvo has to muffle his sounds, and the high whines trapped behind his teeth sound truly desperate as he ruts into the Outsider’s fist. 

“I should keep you like this,” the Outsider says, twisting his hand on Corvo’s cock. “Leave you like this, waiting the endless days until you return to Dunwall. Give you to Daud like this, on edge and desperate.” The red flash of the bone charm appears in the corner of his eye and Corvo’s hips arch hard at the thought. 

Serkonos is too warm to wear cloaks or heavy coats, he hadn’t packed anything that would cover his breeches. If the Outsider tucked the bone charm into his vest and left him to twist, there’d be no hiding it from anyone on the ship.

Shame boils up from somewhere at the thought, and he whines, forgetting entirely to muffle himself.

It doesn’t make him any less hard, as his cock twitches tellingly in the Outsider’s hand. “Please,” he murmurs, voice broken into pieces.

“Please what, my dear Corvo?” the Outsider asks, sounding amused again. 

“Let me come,” Corvo begs, trying to stay quiet even as the Outsider’s hand speeds up. “I need - please. I need - I can’t.”

The Outsider chuckles. “Very well, my dear. Come for me.”

Thankfully, the Outsider’s free hand clamps down on Corvo’s mouth as the magic around his cock dissolves and he finally comes.

He writhes in the Outsider’s grip, unable to free himself, fucking himself on the Outsider’s stroking hand, and back against the hardness in the Outsider’s trousers. He whines when he feels it, arching his back to brush harder against it.

“Next time,” the Outsider promises, and another fresh pulse of magic makes him come again, on the heels of the first orgasm. 

The Outsider’s hand doesn’t do much to muffle his scream.

A second later there’s a loud banging on his cabin door, and the Captain’s concerned voice comes through. “Lord Protector? Are you well?”

“Ah, I’m fine,” Corvo chokes out, still rolling his hips into the Outsider’s grip, nerves alight with over-stimulation. “Dreams. You know how it is.”

“‘Course,” the Captain says, awkwardly. “It’s still early, it is, I’ll let you get some more rest.”

The Outsider lets Corvo go, lets him collapse onto his hands on the bed, dropping his head to the pillow. “I hate you a little,” he mutters.

“Liar,” the Outsider says, leaning against Corvo’s back. “I’ll see you soon, my dear.” With a kiss against the nape of Corvo’s neck, the Outsider is gone, leaving Corvo wrung out and covered in his own mess.

At least he has his own wash basin in the room.


End file.
